


Permission.

by DanseBooty



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Bonding, Hanging Out, Other, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanseBooty/pseuds/DanseBooty
Summary: Idk, Sebastian hanging out with Ernest trying tl be step dad or soemthing.





	Permission.

Ernest pulled another chink of grass out, tossing it to the side as cigarette smoke twisted lazily in the still air. Prime day to laze around and do nothing. His weekend plans were to throw rocks at stuff, maybe get some firecrackers and blow up a mailbox or two and avoid being at home with his father as much as possible.  
He stubbed the cigarette out and looked at the ocean view, families on the beach picnicking and playing, children screaming and running with dogs into the water. He hated it. He wanted to bury them in sand and watch the water.... He pushed that thought out of his head as he pulled up the hood of his jumper, scratching his cheek as he watched the seagulls scream and dive for abandoned food in a bin.   
Suddenly a burrito wrapped in foil came into the corner of his view, the smell of cheese and meat tempting him. He turned his head to see Sebastian sitting next to him, his clear blue eyes smiling at him. Ernest scoffed and snatched the food out of his hand. 

The two ate in silence, Ernest trying his best not to look uncomfortable compared to the man who seemed relaxed next to him. It was strange to have Sebastian in his life, his dad seemed more happier and relaxed and Sebastian was pretty friendly and let things slide more easily than Hugo, but the two rarely interacted, mostly because Hugo tried to pressure them both to spend time with each other and Ernest's natural instinct was to do the opposite of what his father wanted. Until today. Sebastian offered the trip. Said he had money to blow and time to waste since Amanda was at college.

So far the time the two spent together was full of silences as they walked around the streets, stopping a few times to chat to a neighbour or look at a window of a shop but never going in.

“You play video games?” Sebastian broke the silence, a mouthful of beans and rice. Ernest shrugged his reply, truing to focus on the tasteless burrito. “We walked past an arcade and I'm hanging to beat my high score in Wild West Shoot Em. If you are up for it, not going to drag you along if you have something in mind. Or we can catch a movie? This time I promise not to talk through it.” Sebastian grinned down at him, referring to the night Ernest had almost kicked his knee out. Ernest's face flushed in guilt before looking back to his half eaten burrito.

“I don't know. I guess.” Ernest tried not to sound too excited, especially since he was banned from the arcade without adult supervision and Hugo rarely had time or energy to accompany him.  
Sebastian stood up, dusting his pants off before offering the boy a hand up, which he refused, and started heading the direction of the arcade. 

 

“Shit. My high score...” Sebastian whispered, almost heart broken to see his initials were completely wiped off the board, even his and Amanda's team up score was gone. He felt a hot wave of determination fill him up as he put the tokens in the machine, he picked up the plastic, neon rifle and started shooting. Ernest watched, his hands deep in his pocket trying not to look impressed. But suddenly, the game was over. Sebastian score low. The man gasped in anger as he turned to the boy. 

“Pick it up.” He almost growled. Ernest gulped and did as he was told, picking up the fake gun readying himself. “What type of form is that? Come on kid, stand up straight... Good. Now get ready.” Sebastian whipped Ernest into shape, the screen started to count down and then they started shooting.

Sebastian was handing out orders, Ernest following them getting immersed into the game. The two started to rack up points, sure they would be at least in first place. But as they kept playing Ernest noticed a shift. He was having fun, every time Sebastian needed shake the gun to reload he was covering and as they kept playing, Ernest was the one starting to give out orders. They were doing well, beating the level 5 boss and the dedication had brought a small crowd of curious on lookers, some cheering for them. But suddenly Sebastian took a hit. They had no bonuses. It was looking grim.

Then it was only Ernest, Sebastian taking another shot and was out of the game. Ernest couldn't help but gasp outloud, the small crowd whispering in disbelief. Sebastian turned to him, hand on his shoulder.

“You got this.” Sebastian whispered, pride in his eyes. Ernest nodded and turned back to the game. Losing instantly.

 

The security guard pushed them out on the curve , the two still yelling and cursing but then the doors slammed shut they fell silent.

“I can't believe you rammed that toy gun through the screen.” Ernest tried to hold back a laugh as Sebastian straightened his sweater, trying to calm himself. The man side eyed the smiling boy, the first time he had seen a genuine smile since they shared the smokers pact. Speaking of, Sebastian lit one up, inhaling it.

“I can't believe I had to pay for it and leave without it. If I bought it, I should have been able to take it home.” The man pouted as they started walking.

“It was broken anyway.” Ernest scoffed, kicking a rock into the street. 

“Broken, but fixable. I think I should take them to court.” Sebastian mummbled, still sooking.

“Well we are banned for life so I doubt it.” Ernest replied with a huge grin on his face. He had never seen the usually collected, humble Sebastian lose his cool like that. The way he roared with anger as he ripped the gun straight from the wiring and just smashed it.... The image will forever be in his heart, and mind for future blackmailing.

“Ha.... You could have helped out.” Sebastian scorned. Ernest shrugged lightly before taking his hands out of his pockets to show silver coins. Sebastian paused, shock and amazement on his face. “I should be lecturing you on stealing but I'm impressed I didn't notice you doing it.... So I'm going to file this under, don't tell Hugo.” Sebastian commented.

The silence came creeping back but it wasn't as awkward or as uncomfortable as before. He wouldn't admit it but he was glad Sebastian was there, the two having a strange bond of secrets that wouldn't necessarily anger his dad but it was fun that it would annoy him a little, but the bonus was that the way Sebastian acted around Hugo, it wasn't different when they were hanging out now.

“There is this movie I want to watch though.” Sebastian broke the silence again.

“Ugh. What movie?” Ernest sighed in annoyance.

“Some lovey dovey rom-com, its reviews were really great and I need to do some research- I mean, sit in a corner and cry.” Sebastian covered himself. Ernest raised an eyebrow at the man.

“Can't we see a horror film?” Ernest asked.  
“I guess? I just really want to watch this one. I know it's up your alley.” Sebastian tried to convince him.

“You don't know me.” Ernest rolled his eyes.

“Ernest, last time we had a movie marathon and you got to choose the movies, it was all sad romance. Your dad had to go out and buy extra boxes of tissues because you and I were crying so hard.” Sebastian reminded him. Ernest frowned and looked away, forgetting how long Sebastian has been around for.

“Ok fine. But you better get me a large popcorn, a jumbo drink.” He sighed still looking away.

 

Sebastian accepted the tissue, wiping his tears trying not to sob out loud in the theatre lobby, he was certain Ernest was embarrassed to be standing next to him but the boy was too busy trying to hide his own tears.

“I hate you for making me watch that work of art.” Ernest choked back a sob. 

“You enjoyed every minute of it!” Sebastian defended, wiping his face with the tissue and throwing it in the bin.

“That scene where he blindfolded her and took her to the place they met when they were kids, just to propose to her?” Ernest reminisced, playing the scene over in his head again, feeling the tight lump for in his throat like he was going to start crying again.

“So that's a good place?” Suddenly Sebastian was serious, his blue eyes piercing into Ernest for an answer.

“What?! I don't know man! I've never been proposed to!” Ernest shouted out, a few passer bys glancing at him.

“Well, if someone were to, where would you want them to ask you?” The man asked, intense pressure in his voice.

“I haven't thought about that!” Ernest lied, but it sedated Sebastian’s questioning. Instead the man nodded to himself.

“We are getting ice cream and eating the feels away.” Sebastian said, determined. Ernest happily followed him.

 

The bowl was larger than his head, filled with every different flavour of creamy goodness the parlour had to offer. Ernest didn't wait, his spoon scooping up the chocolate and shoving it into his mouth. But he paused, Sebastian watching him.

Hiis entire demeanour had changed, his back straight and rigid. Ernest recognized the shift, and flash backs of his fathers sitting him down to break the news of the divorce. The knot came back into his throat, his stomach twisting as he readied himself trying to think back where things went wrong. When did it? Amanda went off to college and Sebastian started to work more, seeing them less, plus with school starting again Hugo spent his free time either marking work, organizing excursions and tests or was too tired to go out. Was it because of him? He could have sworn he was controlling himself a little better. Why would Sebastian take him out on an awesome adventure then? To lessen the blow? He thought they were happy. He was happy, his dad seemed happy....

“This. Is gonna be hard to say...” Sebastian started, his face shifting as he struggled to piece the words together. “Ernest, I need you to know how proud I am of you. Sure, sometimes we don't get along but I have fun hanging out with you. You remind me alot of myself when I was your age.” He continued, averting his eyes. Ernest stayed silent, waiting for the bomb shell. “Hell, I wish you were my son, imagine the adventures we would have had, uh, I hope that wasn't too corny. I'm trying to say how important you have become in my life, but it's starting to sound more like an eulogy than praise.” Sebastian awkwardly shifted in his seat, scratching the back of his head.

“Just out with it. What's happening? What'd you do to Hugo- my dad.” Ernest dropped the spoon. The mans suddenly flashed in confusion of Ernest's harsh words.

“Nothing! Well, not yet. I mean.” He stumbled over his words, flustered, his confidence weaning. In theory what he was going to say was great, in practice, as Ernest watched him angrily over the bowl of ice cream, was harder. Amanda was easier to ask, but that was over facetime and Amanda was his daughter. Ernest. Ernest was a wild card.

“I thought you were cool, man. Stuff started coming back together and you are going to pull out of it?” The words that left Ernest's mouth made it piece together. He was reading it wrong, but Sebastians wording didnt help.

“Ernest! No! I'm trying to do things right! I love your dad so god damn much, I've never felt this dedicated and excited and giddy in my life. Hugo means so much to me that I wont ever let him go.” Sebastian blurted out. The boy raised an eyebrow, confused at the outburst. “And strangely I love you too, you are a great kid and I'm really glad I've met and have become to know you... So that's why I'm asking your permission.” Sebastian stopped, taking a breath in.

“I want to marry your dad.” The sentence hung in the air, Sebastian's heart felt like it was going to explode as he watched Ernest's face go blank. Then excitement, but then fear.

“What? Why? So you two can pretend to be happy then start to have arguments then slam doors and start to hate each other?” Ernest argued. Sebastian was silent from shock as the boy started to get upset.

“Ernest... I... I'm so sorry you had to go through that, and I can't pretend it might not happen. But I can give you my word, I will fight with every bit in my body to make your dad happy, to make you happy. If something is wrong, I'll try my damn hardest to fix it because I don't want you two to be hurt. If things end, it'll be a judgement you and Hugo make, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you two.” Sebastian's voice was stern, serious, as he bent over the table and held onto Ernest's sleeve, his eyes locked to his, trying to show how serious he was. “But if you don't want me to ask Hugo, I wont. Because I want to male sure you will be happy too.” Sebastian added.

Ernest was quiet, thinking, trying to find the lie. But knew how happy his dad was, no matter how lame it was, seeing his tired dad smile like a kid whenever Sebastian talked was enough to feel secure... He sighed outloud and shook the mans hands off him so he could shovel more ice cream into his mouth.

“Yeah fine. But you do something wrong, I'll break your knees.” Ernest grumbled between bites of the food, ignoring Sebastian's gasp in excitement and grin. “And if you are really going to ask dad to marry you, you better go all out. The ring better be perfect, the place better be perfect... It has to be perfect or I wont accept it.” Ernest added, watching the mans face fall in sudden shock.

“Will you help me?”

“Duh.”


End file.
